User talk:ChocolateElemental
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Homo Superior Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 20:48, August 7, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Aside the peak human, which is exactly what human in peak condition could do, depends of the verse. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:11, August 30, 2016 (UTC) By the request of their maker. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, October 30, 2016 (UTC) The maker of those pages asked them to be removed. As in: "please delete these pages". --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:01, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Ask DYBAD, it was his choice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:43, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Because in the end they were just an artificial patchwork of unrelated powers, with no coherent identity of their own (it was basically just linking the Undead and Demonic Physiology pages with no more contribution, and virtually no official users). DYBAD (talk) 01:07, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order by series first. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, December 4, 2016 (UTC) er, I guess? I dunno Gabriel456 (talk) 18:49, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, December 11, 2016 (UTC) There is no such power. Corruption Inducement is opposed by Purification. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Meaning the real name is Purification. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, December 12, 2016 (UTC) There is a big difference between Restore/Heal any damage and Restore ANYTHING. so no, Absolute Restoration is not application to Flawless Restoration, if anything, FR is a lesser version of it focused on restoring damage only. Tsubasa16 (talk) 21:08, December 19, 2016 (UTC) That was apparently answered? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Any reasons why you'd need permission? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Contracted names are likely removed, but there's nothing to stop you adding them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:58, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Depends of the writer/artist. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:30, December 31, 2016 (UTC) You might be able to resurrect, but you'd die instantly again if there's nothing to keep you surviving. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, January 13, 2017 (UTC) If it's the end of everything, there's nothing. Think vacuum of space except there's not even distant stars, heat or anything else. Absolute nothing. Now, how long you'd be able to survive that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:32, January 13, 2017 (UTC) And? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:56, January 14, 2017 (UTC) The whole point of this was if reincarnating after everything ceases to exist, NOT which powers would allow you to do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, January 14, 2017 (UTC) If you ask about how one power works/would work, adding more to it isn't really the point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:23, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Which wasn't what you asked and isn't point anyway. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:32, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:10, January 24, 2017 (UTC) When you add to users ... Check if there is alphabetical ordering in place, in both users and sources. Your latest edit to Hybrid Physiology cuts right into the Skylanders examples. Evil-Tree (talk) 20:19, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Before you ask why Immortality was moved to Variations in Alicorn/Pegasi Physiology: Applications means that is something that every single variation of the Physiology can use. Original source may have them immortal, most after that aren't. Thus Variation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:58, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Species/creature types don't start with capitals, stop adding them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:48, February 18, 2017 (UTC) So you capitalize human, mammal, snake, etc.? Well, I don't particularly care, but they'll end up being undone, so if you want to keep doing something that get removed every time... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:58, February 18, 2017 (UTC) (shrug) It wasn't harsh, it was statement of fact. Those capitalization's will end up removed, so I honestly can't see the point doing it. But it's your choice, so go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:38, February 18, 2017 (UTC) You're talking about Supernaturally Dense Tissue? As it says on the page, it's about having "body-tissue denser than what is naturally possible". It's place-holder for Supernatural Durability because we don't have that power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Read how SD is described/what durability does and what SDT is. Should be pretty obvious it's placeholder. And before you ask, I have no idea why SDT is placeholder. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:30, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Indeed. Not holding my breath... --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:00, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Could be. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:38, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Neither regular or flawless restoration can effect transmutation. neither restoration nor flawless restoration has the power to undo transmutation, please stop adding it to every transmutation power. Only absolute restoration has the power to undo transmutation.SageM (talk) 00:58, March 4, 2017 (UTC)SageM There both only healing/regeneration powers they cannot change back something that has been transmutated while absolute restoration restores anything/everything. Restoration and Flawless restoration are limited to repairing damage or regeneration, there is nothing in there that says they can restore transmutation.SageM (talk) 01:10, March 4, 2017 (UTC)SageM Nope flawless restoration cannot restore transmutation, it can undo damage and restore or repair 'abilities, '''and resurrect the recently deceased. It cannot undo transmutation and it never says anywhere that it can. Sorry but you are the one that is wrong on this. Flawless restoration is a general healing power, it never says anywhere that it undo transmutation and none of the users listed have ever shown the power to undo transmutation either. the same goes for regular restoration (and its limited to self or or others), its more of a rebuilding and reconstructing power. Absolute restoration on the other hand restores ANYTHING, regardless of its nature.SageM (talk) 01:37, March 4, 2017 (UTC)SageM. Its more like a enhanced version of healing, while absolute restoration is the ultimate version of normal restoration.. So its not really the same.SageM (talk) 23:34, March 7, 2017 (UTC)SageM Check the Capabilities, those are the what defines the powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) From Flawless Restoration: "heal/mend all kinds of damage, including mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical" "undo ''all damage done onto target (living or object), be it mental, conceptual, emotional, spiritual, mystical, and physical damage. They can even restore and repair abilities, as well as resurrecting the recently deceased." From what I see, neither has any mention of the scale, so both can work from small/individual level to cosmic one. Depending of the individual using the power of course. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:52, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ... and? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:45, March 9, 2017 (UTC) No need. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Pointless details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:11, March 9, 2017 (UTC) its trivia, not a limitation. it would have been removed by the admins even if i didn't touch it.SageM (talk) 22:23, March 9, 2017 (UTC)SageM As said above. And barely even that. More like opinion. Also, please use only the section you're Editing. Your full-page Edit messed Feline Physiologys Gallery worse than usual. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, March 10, 2017 (UTC) How was that Limitation? Observation that doesn't really have much to do with the power at best. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:54, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Really i always thought they were different really but ah well--Raven Darkholme 00:46, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Please go to Saitama - Absolute or Supernatural? make your case with those who will otherwise start that Edit/undo mess again before making the change again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Have you actually read those pages? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:58, April 13, 2017 (UTC) You're talking about the Limitations you added? 1) by default Variations have the same Limitations as their source power. It's like saying water is wet or adding omnipotent to Users. 2) doing it by adding links to the Limitations, especially the way you did it by splitting one word to two links just... well, it won't stay. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like Power Mixture. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, April 18, 2017 (UTC) I think you're saying that Aspect Separation can do it without Summoning/Replication? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:10, April 18, 2017 (UTC) You're talking about world specific thing here? Cause we do have policy of keeping that out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:51, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, April 20, 2017 (UTC) It is and I thank you for using it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:09, April 20, 2017 (UTC) It's defined in Levels, should probably add them to Capabilities too... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, May 14, 2017 (UTC) You already did. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:26, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Administrational candidates? Limitation 1) all absortions are explicably about being able to use the thing you absorb, having to learn how to use power is something that happens with every power 2) on second look reasonable/usable if overly wordy, cut to basics 3) you're Dead, what happens after that isn't really Limitation BTW, what's "would may"? You're been using that quite a bit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:55, May 24, 2017 (UTC) 3 and 2 respectively. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:02, May 24, 2017 (UTC) What is "would may"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:56, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Both sound way too clunky. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:56, June 8, 2017 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Mostly because the other option is that every time there's change on DF someone has to go around to check which pages have the whole list and chancing them. For practical reasons that tends to be me. This way there's no need for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:55, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ... -_-; apparently my attention wandered for a moment there, it was supposed to be DP for Defunct Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:50, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order by series first. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:55, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Not on this site, check Wikipedia if there even is something like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:12, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Forgiveness, really? I need you to answear about that honestly: since when those god known for his forgivness? God's selution for every possible sceneryo was since even in the bible to smite the person who annoy him. where does forgiveness feat here? 16. Don't go creating Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:53, June 20, 2017 (UTC) In this case it's because if power isn't good or evil it's by definition neutral. So pretty pointless to create category to point out that the power in question isn't either of those two. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:32, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Please read above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:29, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Then you know my opinion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Your welcome ;) though, it appears to be missing now. Death horseman94 (talk) 22:16, June 20, 2017 (UTC) There has been few new categories after that rule was made, and it isn't really total ban for new categories as much as one for frivolous/pointless ones. It might need bit rewording to make it clear... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order is a thing. I'll check it if someone hasn't fixed things by now, but... ever tried Editing in Source? It shows the whole thing in plain text which makes things very clear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:56, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like Architecture Manipulation I'd say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:59, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, July 5, 2017 (UTC) TI is Variation of IM, so it's already covered by it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:28, July 5, 2017 (UTC)